


Made of Love

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [19]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Vex happens across Keyleth while she's baking.





	Made of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'vanilla'.

"Something smells good," Vex commented when she poked her head into the kitchen.

Keyleth looked up from the pan on the stove. She'd pulled her red hair back into a messy bun, managed to smear flour across one cheek, and smiled brightly. "Hey, Vex! I decided to bake."

"So I see," Vex remarked, amused, and wandered over to peer into the pot. "Is that milk?"

Shaking her head, Keyleth continued to stir. "No, it's cream and I'm infusing it with vanilla." She indicated the long brown stick-looking thing. "That's the pod."

"What are you going to make with it?" Vex slipped her arm around Keyleth's waist, looping her thumb through the tie of the apron she wore.

Leaning her cheek against Vex's hair for a moment, Keyleth told her, "Hopefully, custard. It's not easy to make, though."

"There's a reason Vax and I usually just buy custard tarts instead of trying to make them ourselves." Smiling, Vex kissed Keyleth's cheek.

Keyleth kissed Vex's cheek in return. "I know, but I like making things myself. Dad always said that baking isn't just about feeding people. It's about showing that you love them."

"Yeah, well, Vax and I show we love each other by fighting constantly," Vex laughed, quickly tossing her braid over her shoulder to keep it out of the way.

Laughing, Keyleth turned off the fire under the pan and reached for a fork to fish out the vanilla pod. "I know, but that's you two. This is how _I_ show I love people."

"And we appreciate every dish you make for us." Vex stepped back so Keyleth could pour the cream into a bowl through a sieve to strain out the vanilla seeds.

Smiling shyly, Keyleth drew Vex close for a proper kiss. "I'm glad, because I do love you, Vex."

"And I love you, Keyleth."


End file.
